There is now abundant evidence, documented with a variety of tasks, indicating information processing deficits accompanying normal aging. While most theorists locate the principal source of impairment in short-term storage, an alternative interpretation based on a limitation in processing capacity is more plausible. The latter is consistent with findings indicating that age-related deficits occur primarily on speed tasks and on "task-load" problems in which subjects are required to perform two tasks simultaneously. A series of information processing tasks is proposed in order to determine more precisely the locus and magnitude of age-related deficits. A second objecitve of the project is to determine if age-related deficits can be reversed or mitigated by training procedures and practice. Implications for adult education are discussed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Parkinson, S.R. Aging: An information processing analysis. Invited address, Symposium on Cognition and Aging (E. Hunt and C. Eisdorfer, Chairs), Battelle Research Institute, Seattle, Washington, January, 1977. Also to appear in Hunt and Eisdorfer Aging and Cognition, 1978.